fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius
The Adventures of SpongeBob Squarepants: Sponge Genius is a fanfictional SpongeBob Squarepants spin-off created by SpongeWriter123/Thoughtful Productions Inc. Sandy creates unsuccesful invention and when SpongeBob turns it on, he becomes a genius. His life starts changing. He is too smart to have a friendship with Patrick/Squidward/Sandy/Gary and to work for Mr. Krabs and such, BUT for his genius and inventions SpongeBob gets a lot of money and becomes rich, but what about his former-friends..? Episodes Season 1 (March 2010 - April 2010) / 10 episodes Season 2 (October 2010 - March 2011) / 10 episodes Idea Corner Write down your episode idea/story and we'll discuss about this (It's better if before writing episode you write down your idea here) - (Later Episode) 1.Plankton's Computer - Plankton replaces Karen with SpongeBob, so Karen goes to work at the Krusty Krab. '''by Bigman602 (Theme:Season 1 Finale) Thanks. If you don't mind, I would like to write a transcript for this one! SpongeWriter123 06:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 06:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! (Log in, when you are editing - you are making me getting confused) SpongeWriter123 06:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes I forget to log in. I am just trying to help the wiki Thanks!!!!!!!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 16:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Somebody who claims negative is worth of beating up! SpongeWriter123 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean that ANYbody who says that you aren't helping the wiki, will be beaten up! (BTW, That what you wrote in the trivia is not as much true as other. Season consists of 10 episodes, what, in principle, is 20 episodes and little more with shorts. Peanut Heads will fit in, as well as, at least, 7 more episodes!) SpongeWriter123 05:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah your right! People who aren't helping do deserve a good beating! And they will! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 11:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) At least there's nobody who UN-helped "The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius", right? SpongeWriter123 11:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you're right! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ?.That's a brick - '''Plankton buys tons of bricks!. By Kaz. Amnesia- Patrick gets Amnesia and SpongeBob knows how to get rid of it but he doesn't help Patrick. By: mattgroening887 Idea Running Gag Corner Write down your humour! (It's better if before writing running gag under episode you write down your running gag here) - 1.When SpongeBob drags plankton he continuously slaps his face on the ground '''by happy543 in "shellside shannanagan" '''Karen Keeps trying trying to make a Krabby Patty but keeps making a Chum Burger. '''By Bigman602 17 2011 plankton figures out gary is the key to the formula. so he steals garys shell. running gag: SpongeBob slaps fake gary on ground while trying to carry him directed by SpongeWriter123 written by- (help wanted) idea by- Nivck Requests '''REQUEST Please make a transcript for "Brain O'Clock", "Squid or No Squid", "The Easter Bunnytron" and "Peanut Heads"! REQUEST Please make pages for "All Sponged Up", "Brain O'Clock", "Squid or No Squid", "The Easter Bunnytron" and "Peanut Heads"! REQUEST Please make third episode with Short theme! REQUEST Please finish transcipt of "All Sponged Up! REQUEST please change shellside shannanagan and make it an episode! Schedule 1. Plankton's Computer (Season Finale) Acceptable of Releasing "Plankton's Computer" (Please don't release it yet - We have things to do with existent episodes - Transcripts and Pages. THEN, we'll continue releasing!) More Info Trivia *It is a parody of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. SpongeWriter123: Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Writer, Cleaner, Story Editor (Season 1 - present) MissAppear869: Writer (Season 1 - Present) SPONGIUS: Storyboard Director, Writer (Season 1 - present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist, Creative Director, Co-Director (Season 1 - Present) JellyfishJam38: Writer, Title Card Maker (Season 1 - Present) Bigman602: '''Writer, Artist, (that includes all art) (Season 1 - Present) '''SpongeTechX: Title Card Maker, Writer (Season 1 - Present) Nivck: secret episode creator, helper and perminate creator Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sponge Genius Category:Comedy